The present invention relates to an improved fluid filled neck exerciser. In the prior art, exercise devices designed to be placed on the head are known; however, no such device is known to Applicant which includes all of the structural features of the present invention and permits a full range of neck exercises utilizing substantially all of the muscles and joints associated with the neck.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 500,686 to Corker discloses a gravity helmet which may include an annulus designed to be filled with a substance to a desired degree to adjust the weight of the device. Corker does not teach or suggest the use of an annulus including a head supporting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,366 to Catron discloses an exercising apparatus wherein a helmet is provided with a central bearing on which may be hung a weight attached to an elongated cable. There is no teaching or suggestion by Catron of the use of an annulus at least partially filled with liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,793 to Van Cleave discloses a device designed to be worn on the head and including a ball attached to a central bearing by an elongated cable. Again, Van Cleave does not contemplate the use of an annulus at least partially filled with liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,335 to Sholin discloses a dome which may be placed on the head of the user and which includes grooves in which a small ball may rotate. Again, there is no teaching or suggestion of the use of an annulus with liquid contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,780 to Tarbox discloses a weighted headband designed to be worn on the head to strengthen the neck muscles which includes a band attached to the head by hook and pile fastening means and including chambers filled with weighted material There is no teaching or suggestion in Tarbox of movement of the weighted material about the device when the head is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,023 to Solloway discloses an aquatic neck exercise device including an embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 22-27 designed to be worn on the head of the user. The device includes fins designed to interact with the water in a body of water for exercise purposes. This is different from the present invention.
U.S.S.R. Patent No. 1,227,211 to Rudenkov discloses a device designed to be worn on the head of the user and to be affixed there by a belt apparently fastened under the chin. The device includes a post 12 designed to receive weights 15 and includes tubular rings 2 filled with liquid and spheres 3. As disclosed, when the head is rotated, the spheres 3 move the tubes 2 with respect to the cylinder 12 to produce centrifugal forces which together with the weight 15 apply load to the neck. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein a single annulus is rigidly affixed to a head support rather than movable with respect thereto. Furthermore, Rudenkov does not disclose the adjustability of the head support disclosed therein.